


Face the Day

by atomicmayo



Series: Dewmie Fictober 2019 Fills [15]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Ego, Flirting, M/M, Narcissism, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicmayo/pseuds/atomicmayo
Summary: From the Fictober 2019 Prompt: "That's what I'm talking about!" Bill and Jamie market themselves.





	Face the Day

"One priority packet of something flat and envelopy for you, sir!" Jamie said cheerfully. Bill thanked him and immediately started to rip it open.

"Could it be could it be they could it be they-" he tore at industrial glue and bubble-wrap lined paper, "YES! Big Donut corporate approved my suggestion!"

Bill looked down at the stack of smallish posters in his hands, gave several satisfied nods and then cheered, "_that’s_ what I’m talking about!" He held up one so Jamie could compare it with his face and gave a toothy grin, matching the poster perfectly.

Jamie vaguely remembered the previous version - a donut breakfast sandwich concoction with _HAM_ written over the top and a sunburst. Where the poster once had sandwich fillings, Bill's face had been put in between two donut halves. Jamie couldn't help but see a resemblance to an old 'Vote for Dewey' button he never had the heart to throw away.

Sun beams were practically emanating from Bill's face - just like the poster - as he announced, "_I_ am the new face of the 'Rise-n-Shine Ham Nut'! I call it the 'Breakfast Dewey'," he added as he playfully gave Jamie a conspiratorial elbow nudge and moved to find a spot to place it in the window.

"I was going to call it the 'Morning Dewey-Nut' but Buck said I couldn't for some reason," he shrugged, peeling off the plastic seal and placing it on the glass. It was almost but-not-actually straight.

Jamie suppressed a giggle and congratulated Bill on his new status before reaching into the side pocket in his mail bag. He handed Bill a flyer and asked, “would you mind if I got _my_ picture in the Big Donut window for a while, too?”

"What's this," Bill asked as he looked down at it in pleasant surprise, "new one man show?"

"First of the season," Jame replied excitedly.

"Excellent! I look forward to seeing it - and you, next to me!"

Bill smiled indulgently and taped it up next to his own. Jamie's heart skipped at beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Dewey's face is on one of the signs in the window of the Big Donut if you watch the new Steven Universe Future opening. For real.


End file.
